User talk:DarkSamus89
Welcome to Wikitroid! DarkSamus89, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like it and continue editing here! Please feel free to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **POV Policy **"Manual of Style" Policy ** **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) This produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Policy As a reminder, please read the POV Policy, as I noticed you wrote in out of universe style, specifically: "increases your Power Bomb amount by...". We write in-universe here, which means that all pages have to be written as if Metroid really existed (with a few exeptions). So the correct way to phrase it would be: "increases Samus' Power Bomb amount by...". Also remeber all games must be in italics if mentioned. P.S. What's with adding & # 1 6 0 ; ? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the warm welcome and the tips! I always wondered what this out of universe -thing really meant :) English isn't my mother tongue, you see. And I really did not understand your P.S. message(P.S. What's with adding & # 1 6 0 ; ?). :Ok, you're welcome. I noticed that everytime you have edited a page you have added those characters (& # 1 6 0 ;) into the page multiple times. I had to add spaces in between them to stop them from not showing up. I don't understand the reason why they don't appear on a saved page. Are you using the Rich Text Editor? It might be something to do with that. It is only you though... strange, they don't seem to have any purpose. On a diiferent topic, what is your first language? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Huh? Well, that seriously wasn't my purpose... And yeah, I'm quite sure I'm using the rich text editor. But I might be doing something wrong again just as well... And on this different topic, I'm from Finland :) Strange are our language and habits in this cold land of ours... Sorry, I just had to say that :) DarkSamus89 21:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) sig Just wanted to say I love the new sig. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, thanks! I worked on it for about one hour, but it's worth it :) I just read your user page and noticed you too can bend both your legs behind your head! It's nice to be able to do something most people can't isn't it? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 15:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello I have seen your sprites and they look awesome! Good job! --RoyboyX 12:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Are you into sprites yourself? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 20:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I am! But I don't really make sprites, I rip them. I may put them on Fan Mission someday. --RoyboyX 22:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! That's nice! Have you put any of your rips on any website yet? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 09:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Not yet, but I will soon once I really get ripping! [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :All right! Let me know when you do! Oh, and your new sig is cool! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 17:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Samus link to Samus Aran link It's not really necessary to change the link from Samus to Samus Aran. They're both the same thing. Plus, it would be better if you helped out with other stuff. Happy editing! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, well it just bothers me, but yeah, I totally see your point. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 18:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It bothers you? You change Samus to Samus which come out as Samus and Samus and you say the first one bothers you?!.....XD Okay, that's a good one. Sorry to laugh, but that just had me rolling on the floor! :) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, well the redirection bothers me :D I just see it better to link to the actual page than a redirection page... By the way, is there no template for Hunters' rooms? If not, then that really bothers me! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 18:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately not. Neither do we have one for Corruption. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Awww :( That's too bad. Is it hard to create those templates or what? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 18:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Look at the coding. Uh oh. I understand now... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 19:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sprites? Thank you. And no, I haven't ripped any sprites lately (though a while ago I was working on Fusion Varia) though I have been collecting some (they aren't Metroid). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Task Since I know how talented you are at spriting, might I ask you to consider helping out here? Full details are present there. Thanks! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. I am so flattered! I really don't know what to say! I'm in, of course, and... What exactly do you need them for? I for some reason was unable catch that, lol! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I am going to make a hack of Fusion which brings in all the beta elements back. For example, the Heart Monitor, Samus wearing a dress instead of a bikini in the game over, etc. I would need your help with recoloring the Boyon sprites in Super Metroid to be purple. I'll also have a larger Quarantine Bay with more lifeforms, and Samus first encounters the SA-X here, who destroys her armor leaving her in the dress, and she has to run from the SA-X with her Emergency Pistol until she can get to a large Data Room on the main deck. More ideas can be suggested on my subpage. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oooh, I get it! I'll check what I'm able to do with the X-Boyon first. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 15:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Games So, you have played most all of the Metroid games? I've played Zero Mission, Super Metroid, and Metroid Prime, and beaten Fusion. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well hello :D Glad to see you here! I've beaten Zero Mission, The Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Primes 1, 2 and 3, Fusion and Hunters. Still to beat are the original Metroid, Pinball and First Hunt. With the exception of Pinball and Super Metroid, I also own each of them. Might say I'm just as much (if not even more) of a fan of Metroid as I'm of Star Fox :) Speaking of which, I'm not sure when I'll be active on Arwingpedia again, so I'll be easier to reach here for the time being. http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif DarkSamus89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 06:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Signatures I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to remove the images from your signature. A list of why this is so can be found here. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oookay. That has now ben taken care of. Thanks for pointing that out! *[[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 10:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) BNK I see you've resigned from Arwingpedia cause of BNK. I've known for a while that he was a troll, but I've been talking to him (in a friendly manner) on Wikitroid's IRC (pretending to trust him). He really is a troll and I'll have Wikia know that is exactly what he is. Anyway... if you're coming back here, then edit a lot more and I'll nominate you for admin here :P. No trolls here! :D This is probably a useless post, so I'll just go now... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's far from useless! I kind of needed something like this :) Thanks to you, I actually don't feel so much of a jackass any more. And now I've got much more time for the sprites too :D Maybe we just didn't understand each other, but he was quite difficult to get along with. I was actually the second admin to leave because of him, eventhough he didn't admit it... I hope XSuperGamer doesn't suffer the same fate. Oh, and Catherine actually lectured him once already, though quite long time ago, but I guess he's a slow learner... And thank you for the offer, I'll have to see how much time I can spare to edit here! There is so much that has been done already, so I don't know what I could help with :) [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 19:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Continuing Conversation Conversation has been moved here So... Have you figured out what that first planet is and what samus is doing there yet? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking that since Samus went against the orders of the Galactic Federation by destroying the B.S.L. station, she could be considered a bit of an outlaw by the Federation, and maybe she could be seeking help or just a hideout out there? Haven't thought that really far yet, because I don't know if you like the idea :P [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 17:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Arwingpeida's moving Hello, my name is Bud0011 (or, preferably Tacopill). I am contacting you today to inform you that Arwingpedia has decided to merge with Lylat Wiki. Since you were a major contributor there, i thought you would like to know that this was going on. Rest assured i am doing my best to preserve your content, talk pages, etc. until such a time as LW staff determines it no longer needed. Thank you for your (indirect) contributions to LW. If, on the other hand, i have bothered you with this note, then i apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you for your time, Bud0011 17:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC). Teh header Hey, Darksamus, it's meeeee! Sorry if I said anything to upset you. I honestly miss talking to you. *~* Anyway, I have my own wiki, if you forgot. If I didn't tell you, well, I'm telling you now! It's evershift.wikia.com, and I was wondering if you could look at it. Maybe oyou could make an original game? Bye! Yugijak 13:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well hello, Yugijak. For starters, you haven't said anything bad to me, I just have a life outside the internet nowadays ;D so that's why I haven't been online much anywhere. My game making studies also take quite a bit of my free time. And yeah, I remember the Evershift Wiki, but I haven't had many ideas I could really write about :/ After all, I'm a graphics artist, not a game designer! :D (I added a header for this discussion, because I think they're required) [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 08:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I cant believe this happened... I would read the information on Arwingpedia WAYYYY before I created my account, and I have to say you did do great stuff as I used to check the editing history on some pages. And I was like, WHAT THE F***ING HELL OF A GOD HAPPENED when I saw that you were banished by, echhh, Blue Ninjakoopa. You were my inspiration for my account, did alot for Arwingpedia, and all you got was a ban? When Blue Ninjakoopa finally has his status removed by Dude98, I hope he, (and if i could become an administrator and beureaucrat) and I could bring you're status back. Lets just hope this happens.AnyGuy 03:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I was completely serious! XsuperGamer is a good Joe too, I like him. I do pretend to be friendly with Blue Ninjakoopa, but I really fume inside. I once nearly had the nerve to insult him, but I didn't want to get banned. Well, good luck.AnyGuy 01:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, for starters now that I'm commited to Arwingpedia, I've been reverting vandalism. One guy created an F-zero X page, and only wrote "FALCO. PUNCH!!". What the hell is up with that? Another made an F-zero Gx page, but since he didn't add any relation to Star Fox on it, I put a delete template on it. And we've finally entered stage two of Lylat wiki merge, and the Battle Map is gonna start again.AnyGuy 20:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know why, XSuperGamer told me that BNK went into rage mode after the change of the new skin. I think it was to help lylat Wiki, since I checked it, and it's poorly underdeveloped compared to Arwingpedia. Users such as Ghostbiaka, XSuperGamer, Dude984, me, DoubleBarrelRoleAdam,Lala la, and other users I forgot the names of were the only ones that didn't move to Lylat Wiki. BNK has stopped by a couple of times, but thats about it.AnyGuy 21:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, now that you mention it, I think he hasn't. I know he created it when I searched through the wiki's admins, and the recent activity doesn't have his name on it. Their might be something we could do, if one of us got Bureacrate status, and we finally get to remove his. And yes, the merge has only helped Lylat Wiki, not Arwingpedia.AnyGuy 12:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I hope X gets his bureaucrate status, he has talked to me about contacting wikia about doing it, and BNK has told him he is interested. But for now, we wait.AnyGuy 21:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep ya posted.AnyGuy 21:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Something has been happening to some of the pages, and they all seem to be ones with non-template infoboxes, such as the Octoman page. It won't switch to source mode, and no changes stay saved, only the words space out from eachother. It's a bit of a problem, so we may either have to delete them, or add actual Infoboxes.AnyGuy 20:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Did you need something? I was AFK when you got on. I thought maybe you wanted to talk to Roy, perhaps. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) About the proposition I have told RoyboyX that I will help you, but there's one question. I can't seem to log in as my account on Lylat Wiki, and I can't edit it anyways. Do I have to recreate my account on Lylat Wiki? Tell me please. Thanks. 18:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to sign in, sorry! AnyGuy 20:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I will try to get through to him about that bastard BNK, though I don't know if I can find anything worse then what you put down. I'll try though! AnyGuy 19:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I sent the message, though I didn't provide links, I merely warned him not to forgive him easily by providing a historical reference, which is similiar to the fight you and BNK have had. Happy to help! AnyGuy 20:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, but I nearly got blocked though, but he left me off the hook since I countributed. I hope BNK does lose his temper in front of Neo, then we'll see banhammer time! :D AnyGuy 21:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Assuming you're still active... I'd like to present to you an apology for being an ass and pushing you away from Arwingpedia. I regret acting in such a way and showing you my terrible side. From this point on, I'm going to prove myself to you and all of Arwingpedia that I'm no longer an abuser of my abilities, and will lead as an example of what should be the typical editor. So, here goes: I'm sorry. I would like you to return to Arwingpedia and edit. If not, I would like you to accept my apology. And if not that, I'm still going to prove myself, and maybe over time your opinion of me will become positive. BNK [ |T| ] 02:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC)